yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Yakuza: Dead Souls/Weapons
For further information about the weapons used on Yakuza: Dead Souls and their real-life counterparts, see the game's IMFDB wiki page. Handguns 9mm Automatic with 9mm Automatic]] : This handgun may lack power, but you never have to worry about running out of ammo. Wk-CP11 Gang : A modified handgun that has increased power. No need to worry about running out of ammo. Wk-CP21 Yakuza : A handgun with upgraded firing speed and an expanded magazine. Won't run out of ammo. Golden Pistol : An amazing weapon that holds a shocking number of bullets. Won't run out of ammo. Large Automatic Pistol : A powerful handgun, but with strong recoil that slows its firing speed. Won't run out of ammo. Akiyama receives one for free after escorting Nagahama to the Underground DVD Shop. Wk-CP35 Tiger : A handgun further enhanced for single-shot firepower. Won't run out of ammo. Tiger Pistol : A handgun with the power to stop a tiger with a single shot. Won't run out of ammo. Gangster's Pistol : A handgun picked up on the street. Uses common bullets, so there's no need to worry about ammo. Exclusive to Shun Akiyama. Akiyama's pistol (in a non-Premium New Game) until he reaches the Underground DVD Shop with Tomoaki Nagahama. Becomes the Macendonian Twins. Macedonian Twins : A pair of handguns with low firepower, but good firing speed. Won't run out of ammo. Exclusive to Shun Akiyama. Akiyama's primary weapon after reaching the Underground DVD Shop. High & Low : Two handguns with increased power, magazines and speed. Used by Akiyama. Won't run out of ammo. Exclusive to Shun Akiyama. Elise : The ultimate pair of handguns, with both power and speed. Won't run out of ammo. Exclusive to Shun Akiyama. Shotguns Hunting Shotgun with Hunting Shotgun]] : Has shorter range, but delivers massive damage to multiple enemies. Uses shotgun ammo. Path Maker : A devastating shotgun featuring improved power and scatter area. Uses shotgun ammo. Flesh Shredder : The ultimate shotgun. Blows a number of enemies to shreds with each shot. Uses shotgun ammo. Smoking Shotgun : This work in progress fires shells that emit a massive amount of smoke. Uses shotgun ammo. Fireworks Gun : This shotgun shoots a fireworks shell that explodes into a large burst. Uses shotgun ammo. thumb|right|200px|Majima with the shotgun Mark IV EXP : An automatic shotgun with relatively good rapid fire performance. Uses shotgun ammo. Exclusive to Goro Majima. Meat Grinder : Blows away numerous zombies in quick succession with enhanced firing speed. Uses shotgun ammo. Exclusive to Goro Majima. MJM56 Crazy Dog : Majima's favorite gun. Blows away more zombies faster and with greater gore. Uses shotgun ammo. Exclusive to Goro Majima. MJM56-55 Exorcist : Reduces all nearby zombies to dust with almost supernatural power. Uses shotgun ammo. Exclusive to Goro Majima. Submachine Guns New Balalaika : Light on firepower and the muzzle tends to jerk, but it's very useful. Uses submachine gun ammo. Akiyama receives one for free after escorting Nagahama to the Underground DVD Shop. Self-Defense Submachine Gun : A submachine gun for civilians to protect themselves from zombies. Uses submachine gun ammo. Hornet : A perfect balance of destructive force and ease of handling. Uses submachine gun ammo. Rifles 5.56mm Automatic Rifle : A basic automatic rifle with a balance of rapid fire, stability, and firepower. Uses rifle ammo. YAR-18 Tojo Model : A powerful automatic rifle used by yakuza with weapons expertise. Uses rifle ammo. Liberator : A weapon that is becoming the prime force in the battle to free Kamurocho. Uses rifle ammo. SWS2 Sniper Rifle : Includes a scope for hitting distant targets. Powerful but slow. Uses rifle ammo. One can be found for free in a weapons crate during the Basan Prototype battle. Sharp Shooter : A sniper rifle modified to make it more effective against zombies. Uses rifle ammo. HSG-GARO : A modified sniper rifle with high precision and almost no perceptible recoil. Uses rifle ammo. Gatling Guns Portable Gatling Gun Prototype : A gatling gun with sizeable power, weight and recoil, but low accuracy. Uses gatling gun ammo. XMG-RIMBO : A powerful, bulky weapon that smells of sweat, machine oil and blood. Uses gatling gun ammo. Kagutsuchi : A heavy firearm named after the god of fire. Can pulverize zombie hordes. Uses gatling gun ammo. Girly Gatling Gun : A gatling gun designed for young women, with a cheery color scheme. Uses gatling gun ammo. Love Shine Vulcan : A legendary weapon wielded by Love Shine, the warrior of love. Uses gatling gun ammo. Kuroganemaru : A gun fitted by a prosthetist to replace a lost arm. Uses gatling gun ammo. Exclusive to Ryuji Goda. Modified Kuroganemaru : Features more power and sustained fire, thanks to Kamiyama's upgrades. Uses gatling gun ammo. Exclusive to Ryuji Goda. Demon Slayer : This terrifying weapon destroys anything that crosses its path. Uses gatling gun ammo. Exclusive to Ryuji Goda. Dragon Arm : This weapon's destructive power makes it a force of nature. Uses gatling gun ammo. Exclusive to Ryuji Goda. Anti-Materiel Rifles XK.50 Anti-Materiel Rifle : This monstrous rifle fires rounds that penetrate multiple zombies. Uses anti-materiel ammo. Exclusive to Kazuma Kiryu. Acquired at the beginning of the final chapter. Zombie Masher : This vicious rifle annihilates zombies even if it merely grazes them. Uses anti-materiel ammo. Exclusive to Kazuma Kiryu. Tank Killer : According to Kamiyama, this devastating weapon can pierce tank armor. Uses anti-materiel ammo. Exclusive to Kazuma Kiryu. Dragon Rifle : It is said that no target on earth can withstand this legendary rifle. Uses anti-materiel ammo. Exclusive to Kazuma Kiryu. Grenade Launchers Grenade Launcher : Fires grenades that explode on impact, blasting a wide area. Uses grenade launcher ammo. Incendiary Grenade Launcher : Launches grenades that explode with intense heat on impact. Uses grenade launcher ammo. Stun Grenade Launcher : Launches grenades that temporarily incapacitate nearby enemies. Uses grenade launcher ammo. Grenades Grenades : Explodes in three seconds, sending a blast in all directions. You can carry up to ten. Heavy Grenades : Explodes in three seconds with more power and a wider area of effect than ordinary grenades. Molotov Cocktails : Throw at targets to set them ablaze, delivering prolonged damage. You can carry up to ten. Incendiary Grenades : Produces a more intense blaze than Molotov cocktails. Delivers prolonged damage to targets. Stun Grenades : Produces a blinding flash on impact, temporarily incapacitating nearby enemies. Special Weapons BB Gun : A toy gun that fires sliver-colored balls. The damage it does isn't completely negligible. Comes with the Rage Armor set. Cannot be used to Heat Snipe. Satellite Laser : Developed using Amon Clan technology. Calls a laser strike from an orbiting satellite. Rewarded for defeating Rasetsu Amon. Anti-Tank Missile Launcher : Can take out a tank with a single shot. The most powerful portable weapon available. Used in the final phase of the Oikazuchi Omega battle. Rewarded for beating the game on Dead Souls difficulty. Mounted Weapons These are fixed in place and cannot be carried by player characters. Baseball Launcher This is found just south of the Yoshida Batting Center Mortar This appears near the Kamuro Theater. Rail Gun This mounted weapon is used during a dungeon fight. Trivia *There are additional firearms that appear in the game but cannot be used by the player. Tomoaki Nagahama has a Colt-1911 type pistol. Tetsuo Nikaido is seen with a firearm resembling a SIG Sauer P230 compact pistol. Police officers and some thugs have Nambu Model 60 revolvers. The SDF soldiers (including Misuzu Asagi) use HOWA Type 89 rifles. DD's weapon of choice is a Colt Python .357 Magnum revolver. *Two of Majima's shotguns have the number 56 in the title. This is a reference to the fact that Majima's given name Goro shares the same syllables with the Japanese numbers 5 (go) and 6 (roku). *The remote control for the satellite laser appears to be based on an iPhone. Incidentally, this makes it the only smartphone on the game, as everyone else is still using flip-phones. *Kiryu's unique weapon is the only one of the four protagonists' unique weapons to be in a class of its own, with no other weapon that uses the same type of ammo in-game. *During a chase sequence, Kiryu uses a machine gun mounted on top of a Komatsu Light Armored Vehicle (LAV), whose model is simply a rehashing of his Anti-Materiel Rifle but without the scope. Strangely, the developers had already modeled the correct Browning M2HB machine gun that would go on top of this LAV on the tanks that appear in the game. Category:Yakuza: Dead Souls Category:Items